Liam Warren (Earth-2004)
Liam Warren is the Immortalem, a fearsome Avenger who serves as the replacement of the Hulk following his death. Using the Hulkbuster amour as well as his own technogcal skill, he is a vital member of the new team. History Born in London, Liam Warren came from a relativly rich family, as his father, Ryan Warren, was a wealthy businessman. However, Ryan paid little attention to Liam, so he turned to the streets. After hanging around a criminal gang which was a secret part of the Black Nova Cartel, Warren realised that the Cartel was searching for Mutants and other enhanced individuals to create an ultra army. Led by the fierce Nitro Vren, who was rumoured to visit that night. Warren hid as a limousine pulled up and Sir. Vren got out, being taken underground to a laboratory where they had the corpse of an elderly mutant. Warren followed them and overheard Nitro talk about the new age for the Cartel. Warren was spotted by Vren, who sent hunters after the 18 year old. Warren went to the people he knew needed to hear it: the Avengers. After being denied entrance to their headquarters, he attempted to break in, but was caught by Tony Stark, Iron Man himself. Warren attempted to explain what Vren and the Black Nova Cartel were doing, but Stark wasn't convinced, and was about to call the police when Liam said "Mutant". Stark knew the Mutants were still a secret, and their powers were rarely seen in public. This led Stark to finally agree, and let Warren lead him to the lab, but not before giving him a leftover Mark 22 Iron Man suit as safety. Warren used his technical skill to get inside the lab, and Stark identified the dead Mutant. They then began to view the documents made by Vren, revealing that over the last few decades, they had tested on many individuals to give them real superpowers, including Melissa Gold, Norman Osborn and many others, in an attempt to find the perfect combination for immortality. They were then surprised by Vren, and his bodyguard, Rick Orbin, who had been given enhancements to make him the Annihilatior. Seeing the massive foe, Stark called in the MK 49 Hulkbuster 2.0, but was knocked out by Annihilator before it could connect to him, so it connected to Warren instead. Liam batted Vren away and had a smackdown with the Annihilator. During the fight, Nitro fled and escaped. Warren defeated Annihilator, but a distraction caused by some of the Cartel grunts allowed him to escape. When Tony awoke, he saw the Hulkbuster armour towering over him, and Warren, who had been unknowingly injected by Vren during the battle, but not with poison: with a special DNA strand to give him superpowers, which would show in the coming weeks. As a show of gratitude, Stark let him keep the suit, and dubbed him "Immortalem" which was Immortal in Latin. Warren returned home to London, to find him home ablaze, and Ryan Warren dead outside, a single bullet in his chest. The murder and arson had been committed by Cartel members on Nitro's orders, as payback for his defeat at the hands of Iron Man and the Immortalem. Warrens mother had vanished, and he set the Out to find her. Before that, he customised the Hulkbuster suit to make it his own. Missions as Immortalem On his quest to stop Vren and the Black Nova Cartel, Warren had to face many of the Cartels finest members, all enhanced induvidals sent by Vren and the mysterious Black Nova. During a mission, Warren teamed up with Vision to stop a Cyber criminal known only as Incognito, who hacked screens around the globe to spread a message of humanity's hatred towards each other, and how he belivee humanity should live in peace. Liam found that although Incognito had extremist ways of getting his message out, that for now, they should let him go. Vision agreed, but did put him as a possible threat to world security. Avengers Infinity War Personality Appearances *The Unbreakable Immortalem #1-30 *The Avengers #22-30 *Marvel: The Mind Games #1-6 *Marvel: The Shadow War #1-5 Category:Earth-2004 Category:Fanon characters of Earth-2004 Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Smart Category:Earth-2004 Stars